


Diagrammes Délaissés

by Lastel



Series: Un feu bleu, reflété dans tes yeux [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alchemist Genius!Rei, Alchemist Student!Rei, Alchemist!Rei, Flame Alchemy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mais seulement avant son mariage, Rei est l'apprentie de Berthold, pas de beta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: Fréquemment, Rei regrette les jours simples sous la tutelle de Maître Berthold, où elle s'abîmait nuit et jour dans la courbe d'un cercle rouge. Alors, il n'y avait que les rossignols pour la détourner de ses livres, la monotonie des coups secs quand la petite Riza s'exerçait au stand de tir.Mais tout n'est pas perdu, pensa-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre rond. Quoi qu'en pense son ancien professeur, tout savoir est à transmettre, et l'alchimie n'y fait pas exception.
Relationships: Todoroki Rei & Berthold Hawkeye, Todoroki Rei & Riza Hawkeye
Series: Un feu bleu, reflété dans tes yeux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972789
Kudos: 1





	Diagrammes Délaissés

**Author's Note:**

> Yo !
> 
> Je jette ici une idée qui me tient à cœur d'une fic que je prépare, voyez ça comme un prequel ...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Sane, sane, they're all insane  
The fireman's blind, the conductor's lame  
A Cincinnati jacket and a sad luck dame  
Hanging out the window with a bottle full of rain  
Clap hands._

Le métal de la plume se découpait dans le contre-jour, et luisait doucement par à-coups, quand l'angle changeait légèrement, tandis qu'elle traçait courbes et droites sur le vélin. Le trait était fin, l'encre rouge comme une cicatrice fraîche sur les feuilles blanches.

_Clap hands_

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son œuvre, avant de la mettre de côté et d'en prendre une autre. Elle fredonnait doucement, une vieille chanson anglaise que Maître Berthold écoutait souvent, quand il n'était pas enfermé dans son cabinet. Dans ces moments, il était plus ouvert, et bien qu'on n'eût pu en aucun cas le qualifier de bavard, il parlait parfois de ce qui n'était pas alchimie. Des phrases brèves, laconiques, des remarques en passant. Il répondait à des questions, quelques unes du moins.

_Clap hands_

_Je hais_ _l'armée_ , lui avait-il dit une fois, _ils m'ont enlevé ma femme_.

_Clap hands_

Elle n'en sut jamais la cause, seulement qu'il ne la revit plus.

* * *

_\- Il y a une organisation internationale, dit Hawkeye, les yeux durs._

_Ils étaient toujours durs, même quand plus tard il s'adresserait à la petite Riza._

_Et Rei comprendrait un jour cette dureté, quand elle la verrait chez son mari, chez ses enfants, dans le miroir tard au cours d'une longue nuit._

_Mais pour l'instant, elle était jeune, elle écoutait._

_\- On les appelle ... les Intervenants. Un joli nom pour remplacer les Alchimistes d'État. Un joli nom pour assassins._

_Il se tut. Reprit :_

_\- Une fois qu'ils ont les yeux sur toi, ils ne te lâchent plus._

_Ses jointures étaient blanches à être serrées._

_\- Si tu veux devenir mon apprentie, jeune fille, tu dois me jurer de ne_ jamais _t'approcher de ces racailles de l'armée._

* * *

_Said roar, roar the thunder and the roar  
Son of a bitch is never comin' back here no more  
Moon in the window, a bird on the pole  
Can always find a millionaire to shovel all the coal_

_Clap hands_

Six années. Six années de bonheur absolu, au sein des vieux livres grecs, arabes et hébraïques, codés de mille et une façon, le nez enterré dans l'allemand ancien, à la suite du professeur malgré lui, unis dans leur recherche folle.

_Clap hands_

Six années de silence et de poussière, de cire rouge et de rapaces blancs. Aux côtés d'un vieillard aigri auquel il ne restait plus que sa passion, un arsenal d'avant-Alters et des faucons crécerelles. Reclus dans un manoir égaré, héritage dont la source s'est perdue. Une forêt de pins et de chênes, avant l'acier des tours. Elle se souvenait encore du lac et de ses oies, vicieux volatiles, quand elle avait gelé l'eau verte pour enseigner à la petite comment patiner.

_Clap hands_

Elle avait toujours aimé le froid. Le froid, la glace, la neige, ce doux sommeil qui vous saisissait l'esprit et vous entraînait vers un abîme de silence et d'immobilité. Peut-être était-ce dû au gel qui traînait dans son sillage, une seconde ombre qui faisait frissonner les gens quand elle entrait dans la pièce. _Cryogénèse_ , disait le registre national.

_Clap hands_

On ne parlait jamais des Alters, là-bas. Le sien était resté dormant depuis qu'elle avait réussi à trouver le vieux roublard, et celui de ce dernier, un mystère jusqu'à la toute fin. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas. Peut-être était-ce la raison derrière son mépris. Rei regrettait les lunes d'hiver.

* * *

_La lune était pleine, haute dans le ciel, et sa lumière laiteuse partout ici-bas. La chandelle était morte depuis longtemps, et ses yeux s'égaraient vers la masse sombre de la forêt, telle quelqu'entité obscure en l'attente de l'heure où sa puissance sera enfin recouvrée. Un hululement solitaire s'éleva dans l'air immobile, teintant la scène paisible de désolation, d'un profond sentiment de perte qu'elle ne pouvait encore comprendre._

_Bien plus tard, quand son premier né mettrait fin à sa vie, elle se souviendrait de cette nuit, où un loup avait crié son départ aux ténèbres sourdes. Elle se souviendrait s'être demandé si une louve, si quelques louveteaux, avaient pleuré sur sa dépouille, ou s'il s'était évanoui seul dans les limbes, sans que nul ne se souvînt ni de ce qui fut, ni de ce qui_ _jamais_ _ne serait._

_Elle se souviendrait de la troublante similitude entre ces deux moments, où elle serait demeurée à sa fenêtre emplie seulement de vide._

_Mais pour l'heure, elle ne savait rien des évènements à venir, et se contenta de s'abandonner à la mélancolie et à l'engourdissement, tandis que l'encre séchait sur la plume._

* * *

  
_Steam, steam a hundred bad dreams_  
_Goin' up to Harlem with a pistol in his jeans_  
_A fifty dollar bill inside of Palladin's hat_  
_And nobody's sure where Mr. Knickerbocker's at_

C'était douloureux parfois, de voir toutes ces notes jaunies par les ans, et se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait dû laisser tomber pour complaire à sa famille. Dans des moments d'humeur plus sombre, Rei se disait qu'elle s'était détourné du génie pour la prostitution.

Et de se morigéner aussitôt, pour penser ainsi de ses enfants, pour les voir comme de simples pions pour sortir ses parents de la misère. Elle aimait déjà sincèrement les petits bébés qui grandissaient dans son ventre, était déjà prête à leur sacrifier sa vie si besoin en était.

Mais parfois, parfois, c'était dur d'être autre chose qu'amère.

Dur de ne pas se dire qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré demeurer avec Riza, ne jamais avoir quitté la Bavière.

Quitte à ne jamais avoir enfanté ni Fuyumi ni Touya.

* * *

_Elle finit de nettoyer la fauconnerie, prétendant ne pas voir la petite tête blonde qui l'épiait depuis la porte entrebaillée._

_Depuis les deux mois où elle était arrivée, Riza-chan ne lui avait jamais adressée un mot mais la suivait comme son ombre, toujours cachée dans un recoin, timidité et curiosité se disputant les commandes._

_Peut-être aussi parce que Rei devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure affectueuse, et les sourires doux qu'elle lui faisait chaque fois qu'elle la voyait réveillait sans doute une faim douloureuse pour l'enfant privée d'attention._

_Maître Hawkeye n'était pas un homme d'affection._

_Bon sang, si son frère n'était pas mort, il n'aurait probablement jamais repris la garde de sa fille, content pour quelqu'obscure raison de la laisser chez l'oncle sans jamais la voir._

_( Rei avait encore à apprendre comment la simple vision d'un enfant pouvait être douloureuse, parce qu'elle rappelle ceux qu'on aime et qu'on a perdu, parce qu'elle rappelle ceux qu'on hait et dont on en peut plus. )_

_\- Veux-tu venir les voir de plus près ?_

_Riza se raidit, mais finit par entrer à pas de souris. Elle paraissait sur le point de s'enfuir au mondre mouvement brusque, aussi, la jeune femme l'ignora et se mit à trier les plumes tombées, posant celles cassées sur un tas et les bonnes sur un autre, elle conservait ces dernières pour sa collection personnelle._

_\- A qui sont ces plumes blanches ?_

_La petite avait enfin prit la parole. Il semblait que l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur les oiseaux l'avait emporté sur sa peur d'un faux pas. Elle demeurait une enfant, après tout._

_\- Aux gerfauts, répondit-elle d'une voix paisible. Là-bas, ceux qui ont des mouchetures grises ou brunes._

_Silence. Puis :_

_\- Et les petites grises ?_

_\- Aux milans, ceux qui sont tout au fond, tu les vois ?_

_Elle hocha la tête. Hésita encore. Se décida :_

_\- Tata disait souvant que j'avais des yeux de faucons ... C'est une bonne chose ?_

_Rei lui sourit._

_\- Cela veut dire que tu as une très bonne vue, même si on dit habituellement " avoir une vue d'aigle ", car on dit qu'ils peuvent voir une souris bouger en contrebas même quand ils volent à deux mille mètres d'altitude, expliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : Je pense qu'elle disait faucon parce que c'est ce que ton nom de famille signifie en anglais : " Œil de faucon "._

_\- Oh._

_Nouveau silence, tandis que l'aînée continuait d'examiner les plumes._

_\- Hum dites ... Frau Yukimura ─_

_\- Appelle moi Rei, l'interrompit-elle l'air penaude, et ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plaît. Je suis à peine majeure dans mon pays natal, ça me fait tout bizarre d'être adressée comme à une adulte._

_Riza cligna des yeux, avant d'acquiescer._

_\- Dis, Rei, à qui sont les plumes rousses ?_

* * *

_Said roar, roar the thunder and the roar_  
_Son of a bitch is never comin' back here no more_  
_Moon in the window, a bird on the pole_  
_Can always find a millionaire to shovel all the coal_

_Clap hands_

Maître Berthold était par essence un conservateur. Il était de ces vieux clercs, qui voyait le savoir comme une beauté précieuse qu'on transformait trop souvent en arme fatale, et qu'il fallait à tout prix dissimuler aux imbéciles sans quoi tout serait perdu. Si ce point de vue soulevait des questions valables, Rei demeurait toutefois en profond désaccord avec cette décision.

_Clap hands_

La connaissance devait être partagée, soigneusement certes, mais partagée tout de même, sans quoi elle flétrissait et se mourait sans jamais avoir vécu. Combien de techniques et de savoir-faire étaient à présent irrémédiablement perdu, parce que des artisans vindicatifs considéraient le monde comme indigne de leur enseignement ?

_Clap hands_

_Jeune folle_ , l'avait appelée plus d'une fois son professeur, lors des longues soirées qui se trainaient jusqu'au matin dans leurs querelles à ce sujet. _Tu apprendras bien assez tôt._

_Clap hands_

_La vie te donnera cette leçon un jour, et tu n'y échapperas pas._

* * *

_\- L'alchimie_ _donne_ _autant qu'elle_ _prend_ _, mais les humains prennent, prennent, et prennent encore._

_( Menteur, penserait-elle bien plus tard, en serrant Fuyumi dans ses bras, en écoutant ses sanglots brisés, en essayant de ne pas penser à la petite fille dans l'ombre d'une immense porte. L'alchimie aussi prend sans rien donner. Elle brise, brise, et brise encore. )_

_\- C'est pour cela que beaucoup échouent à la maîtriser. Ils ne veulent qu'en profiter, prendre ses dons, sans même donner de leur sueur en retour._

_( Menteur, penserait-elle bien plus tard, quand elle connaîtrait plus du monde. Certains l'apprennent et n'en prennent que mieux. )_

_\- Il faut donc la préserver, la garder enfermée dans une jarre, à l'abri de toute Pandore qui tenterait d'en abuser._

_( Menteur, penserait-elle bien plus tard, quand son inaction lui coûterait son fils, lui volerait presque sa fille. Parfois, cela ne fait que creuser la tombe de nos enfants, que nous avons nous-mêmes démunis face au danger. )_

_Et pourtant, même si Maître Berthold s'était trompé en bien des aspects, volontairement aveugle dans bien des domaines, il demeurait un formidable alchimiste, et une part du cœur de Rei toujours demeurerait près du vieil homme et de sa vieille chanson, aux jours heureux où ils n'étaient que trois et quelques rapaces._

* * *

_ I said steam, steam, a hundred bad dreams _  
_Goin' up to Harlem with a pistol in his jeans_  
_ A fifty dollar bill inside of Paladin's hat _  
_And nobody's sure where Mr. Knickerbocker 's at_

Elle transmettrait son savoir à ses enfants, décida-t-elle. Qu'ils choisissent ou non de poursuivre l'éternelle quête qu'est l'apprentissage était une décision qui leur revenait, mais elle leur ouvrirait la porte et leur pourvoirait tout ce que ses maigres connaissances lui permettrait de leur fournir.

Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose.

Elle était effrayée par l'ambition obsessive de Todoroki _( mais c'est vrai qu'elle est " Todoroki " aussi maintenant, et les petits le seront )_ , effrayée des implications quant au devenir de Fuyumi et de Toya. Elle était effrayée des conséquences s'ils n'étaient pas assez bon pour son mari, mais également de ce qui adviendrait s'ils l'étaient. Elle était effrayée, mais se taisait, exécutait son rôle de jument porteuse.

Cela la rendait malade, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait nul soutient si elle se rebellait. Peut-être qu'au moins, si elle se montrait obéissante, se mordait la langue, le sort des enfants serait moins terrible ... ?

Peut-être que leur apprendre l'alchimie n'était qu'une forme d'excuse, pour se rassénérer, se dire qu'elle avait fait son devoir et préparé sa progéniture à affronter le monde, et leur père.

* * *

_Les mains tremblaient de fébrilité, tandis qu'elle noircissait page après page._

_Elle y était presque, elle l'avait presque trouvée._

_Un rire lui échappa des lèvres avant qu'elle n'eût pu le retenir, réveillant sans doute et Riza et son maître, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées vers un unique objectif, de mieux en mieux visible à mesure que les secondes et l'encre s'écoulaient._

_Elle y était presque, presque._

_Six années de recherches culminant à cet instant, tentative désespérée d'oublier la date fatidique où il lui faudrait tout quitter, pour un mariage qu'elle ne désirait pas. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans les cercles et les symboles, les formules et les hyperboles._

_La formule du feu bleu._

* * *

_ Shine, shine a Roosevelt dime _  
_All the way to Baltimore and runnin' out of time_  
_The Salvation Army seemed to wind up in the hole_  
_ They all went to Heaven in a little row boat _

_Clap hands_

Rei reposa sa plume, et rassembla les feuilles couvertes de cercles simples, qu'elle destinait à aux jumeaux quand ils seraient assez grands pour recevoir son enseignement. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment leur enseigner l'aspect pratique de l'alchimie, étant donné qu'elle n'y avait jamais brillé, mais ce serait un problème qu'elle devrait résoudre en temps et en heure.

Pour l'instant, elle pouvait se contenter de penser à la manière dont elle leur inculquerait les bases.

_Clap hands_

A condition qu'ils fussent intéressés, bien sûr. Elle ne les forcerait jamais à quoi que ce fût. Elle avait elle-même découvert cette science seule, et avait été aussitôt captivée, elle espérait que ce serait leur cas aussi. Elle imagina deux silhouette floues d'enfant, assises près d'elle. D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblerait-il ?

Auraient-ils des yeux bleus ou gris ? Des cheveux rouges ou blancs ? Ou peut-être, elle réprima un gloussement, roses ?

_Clap hands_

Bah, quelle importance ? Du moment qu'ils seraient en bonne santé et heureux ... C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

( Elle étouffa dans l'œuf les pensées insidieuses de son esprit traître, qui lui mumurait qu'Enji n'était pas un homme à avoir des enfants heureux. )

_Clap hands  
_

_Oh, clap hands_ , chantonna-elle en rangeant le lutin dans l'armoire et refermant les panneaux vitrés.

Elle caressa tendrement son ventre, la tête pleine des rares rires de Riza. Elle espérait que les petits seraient plus ouverts.

Elle quitta la pièce, ignorant qu'aucun de ses souhaits ne s'exaucerait.

_Clap hands_

**Author's Note:**

> Les paroles en anglais et italiques sont d'une chanson, [ Clap Hands ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=krjxyEme5vM&list=RDAMVMkrjxyEme5vM)de Tom Waits, et ne m'appartiennent pas !


End file.
